Fabula Ascendendo
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: Bitchy Bella One-Shot Contest


BlackSheep Fiction Author: Max Williams

Bitchy Bella One-Shot Contest

Fabula Ascendendo

I watched him walk around the Bonfire barking out orders, no pun intended, at the younger guys. He loved to be in charge and I loved to watch him order them around. Paul just oozed authority and domination. It made me twitch a little. I walked over handing him a beer and he glared at me in return. "Go sit your ass down like I told you to five fucking minutes ago."

I lifted a brow at him but said nothing, doing what he demanded. There was a low growl, probably coming from Jake, showing an objection to our relationship and the way Paul spoke to me. It wasn't just that Jake had been in love with me for so long, he was long past that. It was that I was Paul's imprint and he couldn't understand how Paul could be such a douche bag to me.

"Shut the fuck up Jake, she's my imprint, and it's my choice on how I speak to her. You got a problem with it?!" Paul snapped getting in his face. It looked as if Jake was going to accept that challenge, but Sam threw out their names in an alpha warning and they both backed down. I swallowed my own smile trying not to let Paul see it.

"Bella obviously doesn't feel threatened or scared or even mildly unhappy." Sam reasoned with Jake. "If that were the case then you would not be alone in this argument, but Jake, it's not. Whatever they have works."

"So put on your pull-ups and act like a big-boy." Leah said laughing.

"Yeah sure and when she ends up fucking dead or kills herself, I will personally kill you all for telling me how well it worked for them!" Jake growled spinning on his heel to run down the beach barely making it to the tree line before phasing.

I felt everyone's gazes on me for the rest of the night, making me a little self-conscious, as if they were trying to determine if any of that was an actual possibility. "Thanks a lot you fucks', now she's uncomfortable and is going to be useless to me all fucking night." Paul snapped, taking my arm dragging me through the trees heading to our house.

It had been a good two years since he imprinted on me. He started the typical story book way. Real sweet, totally unlike the Paul I knew and already had locked away in my secret-alone-time fantasies.

After about a month of nothing but gentlemanly behavior I finally broke down and told him my thoughts on the subject. He explained to me that he always thought women liked nice guys. If I wanted a fucking gentleman then I am sure Jake would have imprinted on me a long time ago. It took all of five seconds before I was against a wall calling his name. We were perfect together and I loved all the new, fun and oh so interesting things I found out about my wolf.

We got to the front door and I waited, letting him go inside first. He went ahead, disappearing into the house without a word. I sighed walking to the kitchen to grab a cup of water and deposit my jacket and bag on the table. As I walked through the house I removed my shirt throwing it on the couch, started to unbutton my jeans and cursed remembering I left my drink on the table.

I went back retrieving it and headed for the bedroom again, kicking off my jeans the rest of the way, arriving in the room in just my underwear. I didn't wear a bra often because what's the point when you have small tits?

Paul was in the middle of the room, on his knees, naked, with his head bent looking at the floor. He was hard as a rock while one hand slowly stroked. "Excuse me?!"

He jumped and his hand flew behind his back in shame, his mouth opened and shut without a word looking at me guiltily.

"Fucking hell, did I say you could fucking touch yourself?!" I snapped making his eyes shoot to the floor again.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"That is fucking right you're sorry. I should put a cock-ring on you and make you stay that way all night!" I raged. Seriously that little pussy knew better. One of those oh so interesting things I learned about my wolf? He loved being a submissive lover. "Is that what you want?!"

"No Ma'am"

"Get on the bed on your back." I ordered. I felt the thrill of excitement run through him which in turn ran through me. I grinned. He loved this. He was always such a dick; and he was proudly the biggest asshole of the pack outside of this house. But in here, he was MY bitch and he loved it that way.

I watched him comply, automatically raising his arms above his head and spreading his legs. I smirked walking up to the bed straddling his hips. "You've been so bad! You don't get to touch this without my permission!" I hissed at him, grabbing onto his hard length squeezing just a little.

He gave a groan but kept his mouth shut. I scooted up his chest so my legs straddled his head and squeezed my thighs together as I used the leather cuffs attached to the headboard. I could feel his face straining to reach me as I worked so I leaned back slapping his face hard.

"No! That would be a gift and you haven't earned it!" I snapped. He immediately lay back down but I know I heard a whine. "Shut the fuck up, I am going to use you my way first!"

I stood up over him, sliding my panties off and sitting back down, shoving them into his mouth. "Watching you act all hard tonight, can you taste how wet that made me?"

He groaned nodding, his hips jerked and I slapped at his bobbing erection. "Calm yourself down. You wanted to play with yourself without my permission and now you can watch me play with myself without you." He made a pained expression. This was the worst punishment for him, being unable to please me.

I leaned back sitting on his chest, feet on either side of his head, legs spread wide. I arched my back sliding my hand down my body slow and determined, heading towards the wetness between my legs. My fingers roamed between my lips circling and dragging between my folds. I kept my eyes on his but he didn't see it. His gaze was faceted to my pussy, watching me.

I gave a throaty moan working circles around my clit, rocking my hips into my fingers. I pushed my two middle fingers into my hot entrance pumping deep and slow, curling them as I rocked. My palm pressed against my clit making my hips jerk and cry out. "Oh fuck, mmm fuck, if only you were as good at this as me… fuck… my fingers would be your mouth right now… ahhh."

I rode my fingers, losing the concentration and ability to goad him, getting into how close I was. I used my thumb and first finger to pinch my clit hard making me scream out my climax, my pussy milked my fingers with each wave of pleasure that hit.

When I finally came down I looked at my little puppy and he almost had tears in his eyes from need and lust. I sat forward pulling the panties from his mouth and my nether-region contracted hearing him panting. I pushed my fingers into my mouth and moaned before removing them. "You ready to be a good little bitch?"

He nodded eagerly whining some. I smiled pushing myself forward inches from his face. He locked eyes with me waiting for permission. "Such a good little bitch." I gave a nod of consent and he dived forward licking and sucking up the mess I left behind. "Mmm my little pet, you're so good at cleaning me up." He nodded making me jump a little when his face stubble scratched along my now very sensitive clit and I could see in his eyes that he smiled. I smirked back.

I grabbed his short hair forcing him away and stood on the floor undoing his cuffs. He lay there, awaiting orders. "Move the pillows, get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back."

My wolf, so eager to please, jumped up doing exactly as I ordered. It was a familiar position for him, because it was both of our favorites. When he was in the right position I cuffed his hands behind his back again and then his ankles too, being sure all he could move was his hips.

I moved in front of him, on my knees so we were as face to face. I drug a fingernail along his face and he leaned into me making me smile. "Are you going to touch yourself without permission again?"

"No Ma'am"

"Good boy." I praised, kissing him lightly before turning around and backing into him. I reached behind me, taking hold of his hard length and pumped twice before guiding him to my slick center. I found myself impatient tonight, needing him worse than normal. Punishment was like foreplay for me, then add in watching him dominate the wolf pack tonight, I was a ravenous ball of need. Of course, how badly I needed him wasn't something he needed to know right now, all in due time. I looked back at him just as he managed to school his features. There was no doubt he knew I needed him bad tonight.

I pushed back moaning as he filled me, pulling out only to push back again. "Ahh fuck." He obediently stayed put but at the glance back I could see he was gritting his teeth to keep that obedience. I started to move faster, the sight of him struggling to keep it together turning me on more and more. The sound of the leather cuffs' chain pulling against the rungs of the headboard telling me he was fighting the binds now. I felt him swelling inside of me and I finally gave in, choking out my order. "Fuck me."

His hips slammed against me making me cry out and push back into his movements. There was no gentleness in his thrusting, just how I liked it. "Fuck yes, like that I'm almost there, fuck!"

He was brutal, pounding into me and I was pushing back at the same pace and force, his moans getting louder. "Please… fuck Ma'am… may I cum?"

The request made me shiver as it did every time I heard it. I moaned loud nodding and I felt myself starting to tighten around him. "Fuck Paul Fuck yes! PAUL!"

He growled like a beast as he came hard up into me and I milked him for every drop. I was still panting on my knees when I felt strong arms circle my waist and his hot breath hitting my neck as he kissed me. I laughed despite myself.

"We broke another pair huh?" I asked looking back seeing that he not only broke the chain of the cuffs but the headboard as well.

"I think we need to invest in a stock of leather cuffs Ma'am." He joked pulling me back to lie next to him, the remaining chain on the cuff slid across my skin making me shiver. "I think you're right."

Paul made a strange noise which was a combination of purring and growling that he always made when he was happy while I closed my eyes with a contented sigh. Sam was right, whatever we had worked and I wouldn't change a thing for anything in the world.


End file.
